


The Rise of Skywalker

by gabriella0807



Series: The Living Inheritance [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Character Death, Duel of the Fates References, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Legacy lightsabers, Loss, On Hiatus, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriella0807/pseuds/gabriella0807
Summary: Six months have passed since the battle on Crait, and besides the merciless rule of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, the galaxy faces a new threat. The renascent Jedi and the remnants of The Resistance seem to be the only hope for the universe.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Living Inheritance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702513
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: !This writing remains unfinished!
> 
> Hello there,  
> Here comes part 2 of The Living Inheritance series. I already have the outline of the whole story and it's gonna be a long run, but really looking forward to share my ideas. Adding DotF references, i hope this whole thing won't turn out to be a big mess.
> 
> So, thank you in advance for reading, and being patient, because i'm gonna be slow, like before.
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language, so sorry if i make mistakes. I try to develop in it.

Six months had passed since Kylo Ren had murdered Snoke. The new Supreme Leader had never thought that he could hear his late-master's voice again, inside his head. But he did. He should've had thought, that killing Snoke had been too easy.

That wicked, scratchy voice called him, and its evil force pulled and led him to a faraway planet, which he found after flying his Tie Whisper for hours in space. He went through a crimson coloured, dangerous energy storm, and going out from it, Exegol unfolded. The planet had no sun or moon, so it looked like there was always night. Blue, unnatural lightnings were striking infinitely in a sequence, and those were the only lights in the vastness. He landed his ship at the foot of an enormous citadel. A huge, upside-down truncated pyramide, made of black stone, which was floating a few meters above the waste ground.

Stepping out of his Tie Whisper, Kylo Ren, from head to toe in black, switched on his lightsaber, and walked towards the facility with determination. The air he breathed in was icy, as well as Snoke's near presence. The hood on his head was a scarf at the same time, which was large enough to embrace his neck, and to hang loose on his shoulders and back. He wore his usual leather gloves, and around his waist, an elegant Obi Belt, made of silk that adorned his attire. The lightning constantly illuminated his figure and his scarry face for split seconds.

When he reached the monument, and took a long way under the floating structure in the darkness, he stopped at an octagon-shaped platfrom, that was carrying him down slowly to the citadel's underground area. There were gigantic, ancient sith statues in the large hall, to where the board under his feet lowered down.

"Welcome, Young Solo..." Snoke's loud, harsh voice resounded in the space, as the panel reached the dusty ground weightily. "Or should I say, Supreme Leader?" He added with a scornful laugh.

The man let the comment go by, and he went ahead, cautiously pointing out his saber, illuminating the way.

"I kill you for real this time." Kylo commented, and went forth alongside the thick stone walls of the fortress. However, feeling his enemy's power, he wasn't sure if he could kill Snoke at the moment.

"There's no need, my boy." Snoke stated. "Instead, I have an offer for you."

"I don't need your offer." The young man contested.

"So ungrateful...even if I was the one to raise you." Reacted Snoke with theatrical resentfullness, and claimed demurely. "I think you shall be interested in what I am going to say."

"We'll see." Responded shortly the Supreme Leader.

He passed by a room, where two adult-sized tubes, filled with yellow liquid contained human-like figures inside, non of them similar to Snoke. Three small creatures with strange, black robes were bustling about, attaching wires to the tubes. They didn't pay attention to the newcomer, who kept moving on, leaving the chamber silently. Now it appercepted in him, that his master had have been a clone the whole time.

His enemy's powerful atmosphere led him to a spacious throne room, with a huge amphitheatre. It was filled with hundreds of siths with hood on their heads, chanting continuously in an ugly language Kylo didn't understand.

On the throne in the middle, there was sitting Snoke, round-backed, wearing a black robe and cape, the hood veiled half of his face. The frightening stone-work had a few rock steps, and figures like long, thick cluthes coming out of the seat. Ren rushed to him, and was ready to strike with a roar, when Snoke stopped the attacking weapon inches apart his face, with the force.

"You remind me so much of your grandfather." He spoke, not being afraid of the glowing red saber, in front of his eyes, and the sith cult stopped its chanting. "You are as conflicted as he was once." He added composedly, meant for effect. "In the end, he couldn't deny the light. What about you, young Solo?" 

Snoke loosened the force-grip, and Kylo took a step back, lowering down his weapon, panting. He was shaken to the core as he got to know the facts, that his grandfather had turned back then. He didn't trust Snoke anymore, and first he couldn't accept it, even if he started to feel in his heart that it was true.

"You already know the truth." His enemy talked with contentment, and continued on Darth Vader's haunting, artificial voice. "I have been every voice you've ever heard, inside your head."

Kylo quivered for a moment, but forced himself to stand firmly with the pride of a Supreme Leader. Or rather, with the pride of a man. Until now all of those tempting words inside his head had been lies, he had to admit it now. But still, he didn't know anymore what to believe. By the way, what were his plans with telling the truth? Deflecting and weakening him? And besides, who was Snoke, actually? Something told him, that he was some powerful, ancient sith. In the end, all he wished at the moment was to strike that person down, once and for all, but Snoke, sensing his intentions, was still holding back his body.

"Set your mind at ease, and let me tell you something else." Snoke said and Kylo had no choice than listen. "A long time ago, my apprentice, who was more powerful than you, tried to kill me in my sleep, leaving a bruise on my head I cannot erase. As you can see, I survived, so you alone are not enough to kill me."

"Why are you telling me these? And what do you want?" He asked with reckoning, showing his teeth.

Snoke took off his hood, revealing his heavily wrinkled face-that was much longer and uglier than his clone's -and the deep crack across his bald head. His eyes were black, his long nose was flat, and his fingers were long and thin. This appearance disgusted Ren. "The problem is, that my body can not bear more cloning." Snoke paused for a moment, and continued with a poisonous smirk. "And that girl..." Kylo winced. "...has a special power, unseen for generations."

"What power?" He could only ask this.

"The ability of giving her life-force to an other living being." Ren narrowed his eyes. He had never heard something like this before. The sith lord was the one to talk again. "That's why you need to bring her here, to me. Because she can heal this body, bringing it back to its real glory." Which meant Rey's death-Kylo added in his mind.

"And what do I get in return?" The young man questioned, trying to avert his thoughts from Rey.

"Everything." He said and with lifting up one finger, the wide ceiling opened up, showing the dark sky, with the force lightnings. All at once, next to the citadel a star destroyer broke out from behind the ground, cracking its surface, causing earthquake. Then, an other stardestroyer came up. The rest followed, until uncountable quantity of these starships were to be seen on the sky. Kylo not even bat an eyelid, as he saw all of this through the ceiling.

"That's all you can offer?" Kylo asked with despise.

"Insatiable child." Snoke groaned. "Our time has finally come." He raised his voice, so the sith tribe could hear him, and restart its eager chanting. "And you can be the leader of the Final Empire, as my right hand, Sith Lord Kylo Ren." Snoke emphasised the name and then his smile faded. "But you must bring me the girl first."

For a moment he liked the idea of his new role. But still, he planned to rule with Rey by his side, for bringing order and balance to the galaxy.

"This wayfinder will lead here the First Order's fleet and the girl." Snoke said, taking out an etched, red-coloured glass pyramid, with black, iron edges, that fitted comfortably into a palm. That was the legendary sith wayfinder, Kylo had only heard about in the legends, and which was the one and only device in the whole galaxy. Snoke handed the object to Kylo, who took it, and asked the question that was dwelling in him since he had arrived.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case i didn't manage to describe it well: Kylo Ren's clothing is the same like in TFA, without mask, and instead of his leather belt i gave him a black, elegant obi (japanese silk belt).


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful, bright daytime on planet Ajan Kloss. The sprawling, rich vegetation, and the trees enriched with tendrils granted cover to the freighters, starfighters, spaceships and the headquarter. The Resistance was lucky to discover this abandoned facility, not long after escaping Crait. During the last six months a few dozens -but not more- joined, as they receieved the signals that had been sent out by General Organa. It was a safe place to prepare for the next fight against the First Order and to train the next generation of the Jedi.

Deep in the jungle, Finn was meditating with his eyes closed, and legs crossed, levitating some meters above the ground. Different sizes of rocks were floating around him leisurely. In the grass, three wooden swords, known as bokkens were in a pile, and an old jedi training helmet next to those. The man had let his black hair grow a little bit. He was wearing dark trousers, and short-legged boots, beige shirt and brown leather gloves.  
Finn was breathing in and out the humid air, and was sensing his environment calmy. The light of the sun, and the darkness in an animal's cave. A prettily singing, exotic bird on one of the trees' branches, and a dead bug in the wet soil. To top it all, he saw his two friends who were fighting with lightsabers in the deep forest. There was balance.  
Leia Organa was watching him, standing near, wearing casual trousers, boots and shirt in silver-blue tones and a sleeveless vest. As usual, her already white hair was braided and pinned up elegantly.

"Well done." The general said, detecting the man's composedness and concentration. "Continue."

When he carried on in his meditation, he reached something like it was from the past. Or more likely from the future. He didn't see images, rather, emotions: joy and contentment. Its origin was unknown. It wasn't the first occasion, though, because for a long time the man had felt that something great had been waiting for him.

"Master..." Finn opened his eyes, distracted by the experience.

"What troubles you, Finn?" Leia asked him.

"I'm just thinking for a while..." Finn came down to case straightaway. "about when can i go to find a kyber crystal, and then build my own saber?"

"Everything has its day, Finn." The woman answered kindly, knowing well her apprentice's concern.

"But...i'm the only one, who still uses wooden sword..." The man reacted with slight disappointment and impatience. "And I know that I'm meant for something greater than this."

"I know, son, I see it in you too." Leia confirmed and encouraged him. "Trust me, your time soon will come. Be patient."

Finn sighed resignedly after a small pause. "Yes, Master." Collecting his mind, he shut his eyes again.

The two figures who were fencing in the deep forest were Poe and Rey, with old training helmets on their heads. The visors were down, so they couldn't see each other physically. But even blindfolded, they saw the other's shape and every movement solidly. Poe forgot about his environment and even himself during these times, and couldn't find out if it was only his desire or the force that pulled him to the girl. Possibly it was both.  
Poe was wearing white shirt with sleeves rolled-up under his elbows. His lower arms and palms were bandaged. He had dark-brown pants and short-legged boots. His late-mother's ring, attached to a leather string, was wobbling around his neck. Rey's attire comprised grey trousers and brown, long-legged boots, with white, sleeveless tunic, which let the scar show under her right shoulder. Her wristbands and double-belt around her waist were made of leather.  
Poe was better in defending himself, while Rey was more skillful to attack, still, sometimes Poe was able to be in charge too. The woman's elegant and lissom style met the man's rather angular and not that flexible motions, but Poe defended Rey's strikes as deftly and fast as he could.

During their sword-fights inculding this time too, their souls connected more deeply. As the blue and green blades clashed, so did their minds collided. In these tense moments their weapons were speaking in behalf of them. Thanks to the months they trained together, their feelings had been growing more intense and something else than just friendship. Those emotions confused Rey and the Jedi code prohibited attachment, so she distanced herself from Poe as possibly as she could with more or less success.

Her feelings muddled her mind again during their fencing and what's more, she felt a heavy disturbance in the force, that originated from a faraway place. It was the darkside. Poe, Leia and Finn felt it too.  
There was a point when she couldn't take these overwhelming feelings anymore and her body's instinct was to run. Run away. Poe, as always, percepted her rising struggle and he rushed after her, shouting her name.  
Rey jumped over a fallen trunk and was running further, when she realized that Poe didn't follow. She sensed that he got hurt. The girl stopped immediately, then switching off the lightsaber, she hung it onto her belt. Brushing aside her running thoughts, the girl hurried back on the same path and in seconds she found her groaning comrade laying on his back, before the trunk he had tumbled over.

"Poe!" She yelled, and whipped off her helmet, releasing her longer, half-loosened brown hair, and dropped it in the grass. She knelt down next to the panting Poe, to carefully take off his, revieling the man's messy, dark curls and clean-shaved, perspiring face.

"Rey, I'm okay." He said, however, his back hurt.

"What's wrong with you?" The woman asked with worry in her voice, even if she had foreknowledge about his feelings. "It's happening for the third time this week."

"It's nothing." He felt ashamed for he got distracted by her again, and avoided the eye-contact. "I think I just pulled my back." The man sat up slowly, with the assistance of his partner, then the realization hit him. "Wait, you're counting it?" Poe glanced back at her. "How dare you?" He asked teasingly with a smile, to make himself and Rey feel at ease. They were so close, with hearts beating loudly, sharing an inquiring gaze, and one of Rey's hands stayed on the man's back for some time. Poe glanced at Rey's lips for a split second. "Let's call it a day." She stood up hastily, grabbing herself out of the intimate moment, and picking up her helmet she was walking away hurrily.

"Rey, wait!" Poe yelled after her. "Oh great!" He huffed for himself and stood up, when he realised that the pain was gone. First he didn't understand why, but slowly, thanks to the force and their bond with Rey, he started to realize and he ambled after her disconcertedly.

When they reached Finn and Leia, they remained standing still, because Finn was concentrating hard, floating in the air. Finn had become Poe's best friend, almost like a brother, it's true. However, Poe hadn't been able to levitate yet and felt a slight jelousy and uneasiness every time Finn turned out to be better than him. It happened this time too. In attempt to clear his mind Poe wanted to talk with Rey about what had happened a moment ago, but now he didn't have the chance.

"Finn." Leia's voice made him open his eyes. "I feel like it's sufficient for today." She said kindly and nodded towards Rey, so Finn now noticed his friends. Leia continued, commanding on a friendly way. "Now go, and practice sword-fighting with Rey."

"Sure." Finn grinned and landed in the grass softly. So did the rocks.

"I think it's your time to meditate now, Commander." The General turned to Poe, with a knowing look, and the man agreed with an exhausted expression. "Fine."

Finn and Rey picked up the long bokkens, and Poe sat down cross-legged in the grass, next to his master, when the rustling of the bushes indicated someone's arrival. BB8 was the first to appear, with excited beeping, and after him, Rose. The others snatched up their heads.

"BB8? Rose?" Poe jumped up quickly, and his droid rolled to him.

Rose was looking around the attentive faces before speaking. She was breathing heavily, for the base was further, and she had to run fast. It seemed to be something important, so the rest were waiting patiently for her to catch her breath. The small woman's black hair ended up in a small pony tail at the top of her head. The fringe that covered her forehead was longer and ruffled on the edges that framed her round cheek. She was wearing a pastel-red scarf, a dark-green shirt -with Resistance-emblems on each upper arms- and darker green trousers, boots.

"General..." She turned to Leia, and was rushing through the information. "Our informat from Sinta Glacier Colony, Boolio just got an incoming message. From the First Order." She gave the last words prominance, and BB8's chirps affirmed. The ones who Rose were talking to reacted with mixed expressions, and were waiting for more details expectantly. The woman added. "The message is classified, it can only be delivered in person. Matter of life and death."

They all knew well that sooner or later the time would come, when they couldn't hide anymore, and take a risk. Poe went forth in a hurry, passing by Rose, and when only his droid followed him, the commander turned back and said heatedly.  
"Let's go, then. I think that Old Lady can't wait to fly again." He was speaking about the Falcon, and he grinned at Leia for her permission.

The general consented. "Permission granted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The looks of Poe, Rey, Finn and Rose are heavily inspired by their tlj looks. Leia's sporty clothing is like in TFA when she reunited Han-i chose this appearance because as the master, she supervises the training, and if it is needed, she practices sword-fighting with her apprentices. A few changes are added to their appearance, though, as you read. ;)  
> -bokken: japanese wooden sword used for training, usually designed like a katana (yeah i put another japanese culture reference in here because i can't help it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter take place between the 1st and 2nd chapter. As always, sorry for updating this late. 🙏

In the great hangar of the Steadfast, was waiting General Armitage Hux for the return of the Supreme Leader. Around him, a large number of stormtroopers were lining up in a perfect order, on two sides of the area, with senior officers in front. Armitage Hux was standing there tense, with hands behind his back, wearing his usual black uniform, his ginger hair perfectly done as always.  
At once, Kylo Ren's upscale Tie Whisper arrived, and landed lightly in front of him.

"Supreme Leader..." The General welcomed Ren coolly with a short bow, when Kylo got off his fighter. With his hood off, his neatly brushed, half-long ravenblack hair, and scarred face was showing. The massive man in black attire, holding a strange pyramid, passed over the almost equally tall Hux, who saw the discomposure in Kylo. Armitage rushed after him with measured, firm steps.

"Where are my knights?" Kylo asked harshly, not slowing down, only looking ahead.

"I didn't get word about their whereness, Supreme Leader." Hux answered uncomprehendingly. He hadn't seen the creepy men in black for days, though, he didn't mind it. The fact made Kylo more frustrated, because his six warriors had always been waiting for his return when he had to travel somewhere alone.

"Any news about the Scavenger?" Kylo continued with the same manner.

"No, Sir." Hux replied again. Ren paused abruptly, and Hux winced as a result. He expected force-choking or something like that, but instead, Ren just turned to him, raising his pointing finger strictly at the general.

"General Hux..." He said with a cutting glance, and it seemed like he wanted to say something first, when he changed his mind, composing himself. "Arrange a council meeting in fifteen minutes." Kylo then lowered down his hand hastily and rushed away, towards his quarters. Hux felt a slight relief, for his throat wasn't threatened, but he felt that he had to prepare himself for something worse. The general headed towards the opposite direction.

The main chamber of the Supreme Leader's quarters was spacious, entirely and menacingly white. Kylo Ren's sudden appearance made a big contrast, so did Darth Vader's burnt mask in the middle, as it uprose from underneath the floor, placed on a storage stand, stopping almost at the man's waist-level. He nerveously paced up and down around the idol, as he let his feelings break out from their shell.

Besides the fact about his grandfather, he felt like he couldn't turn back on his path. He even believed that Leia Organa would never forgive him for what he had done all these years. Furthermore, his hatred for Luke Skywalker had been dwelling in his heart for so long.  
He's on the right path -he assured himself. Killing his past was the way to embrace the darkness wholly and find his true, mighty self. And now this meant destroying an other lie in his life. He didn't hesitate anymore, ignited his red saber angrily and was giving agressive strokes, making snizzling, rattling noise as the helmet together with its stand shattered into pieces and fell onto the floor. He felt contentment for making another step to become who he meant to be, but no relief at all.  
He was breathing heavily when a friendly voice from behind his back spoke to him.

"You destroyed that ugly mask...finally."

Kylo instantly turned towards the voice, and by instinct he swished with his sword horizontally. But someone stopped it. A lightblue, half-transparent figure; a young man wearing jedi attire. He had almost shoulder-lenght, brown and wawy curls.

"I see that you inherited my temper." The force ghost stated, while he was gripping the blade near his waist. Kylo was grinding his teeth and resisted, forcing his saber to move, but there was no use.

"Who are you?" Ren questioned, exerting himself.

"Anakin Skywalker. Your grandfather." The man, who was younger, and a bit shorter than him, answered simply, with a light smile. For a moment Kylo's eyes widened, and then narrowed, for he thought that it was some new deception of that sith lord.

"Would you please lower down your weapon?" Anakin asked kindly. "You see it won't do any harm to me."

"Don't tell me what to do." Kylo hissed.

"As I said, I am your grandfather." Anakin remained composed and kind, when Kylo finally turned off his lightsaber, and lurched. A few seconds had passed in silence.

"If it's true, then why didn't you appear earlier?" Ren finally asked him with less anger in his voice. Seemed like Anakin's peaceful presence made its effect.

"It wasn't possible." The late-Skywalker answered willingly. "Because you hardened your heart, and my appearance would've been effectless."

"And let me guess, now you see the chance to save my soul." Kylo scoffed with a bitter smile.

"I can't save you. It depends on your choice." Anakin said. "Back then, I also made the decision, to turn back, so I could save someone important to me. I felt like my life actually started at that moment."

Someone important...-Kylo repeated in his mind, and his thoughts unexpectedly wandered to his mother and then to Rey. Coming to his senses he swiped those thoughts away, shaking his head. "Ben Solo is dead. I killed him, and his father too."

"But you couldn't lay a hand on your mother." Anakin tried to persuade him. "Couldn't even hurt that girl, Rey. It means that the light inside you still hasn't faded away." Ren just looked away. No response.

"Leia still loves you, and waiting for your return." The grandfather added and Kylo looked back at him.

"I can't go back to her." The young Supreme Leader protested with a mix of resign and frustration in his voice. He forced himself not to soften.

"You want to finish what I started, right?"  
Anakin asked him seriously.

"Yes..." Ren said, then hesitated and confessed. "...but I don't know anymore how to do it."

"What did I tell you recently?" Anakin gave his grandson a lead with this question, and Kylo remembered back. 'To save someone important to me...' he recalled in his mind.

"Maybe...I know what I have to do." The young Solo realized, as he came back from his pondering. "But I don't know if I have the strenght to do it."

"You do." Anakin grinned encouragingly. "I believe in you, Ben."

They were staring at each other for a moment. The words his grandfather said were something that Kylo Ren needed to hear after many years, to let a tiny sunray into his darkened heart. After the figure of Anakin Skywalker slipped away, he didn't have time now to entirely process what had happened, because he had to get to the council meeting.

In the council room, six-six people were standing on two sides of a long table. They were men and women, senior officers from different human races. General Armitage Hux were standing at the automatic door, which opened when Kylo Ren entered the place. He was holding the wayfinder, and walked to the other ending of the table. The wide window was behind his back, showing the shining stars in the outer space. Armitage stepped to the opposite end of the table and paused there. When Kylo nodded, thirteen people took their seats with the General's lead. The Supreme Leader stayed on his feet, and as usual, got straight to the point.

"Darth Plagueis, master of the late Darth Sidious, has returned." Kylo Ren stated, causing exchanged fearful looks and surprised murmures in the room. The name was unfamiliar for the people who were present, but way more intimidating.  
"He resides on the sith planet, Exegol, where his huge fleet of stardestroyers are waiting for us." Kylo continued, that silenced his audience.

"A fleet of Stardestroyers? On Exegol?" Hux questioned with disdain, interrupting the leader. He had never heard about that planet. Neither the others. They anxiously glanced at the general and then Ren, but they didn't dare to cut into the conversation.

"Yes, General. We unify our forces." Kylo replied, then explained frowningly, looking around the officers.  
"In five days we launch a surprise attack to the rest of the Resistance-loyalist systems, and they will bow down before the dark side. If not, they will be destroyed."

No one objected, even if some people in the room didn't trust this plan. Moreover didn't trust that newly appeared, unknown sith lord. The senior officers exchanged some more words with each other and discussed the details with the Supreme Leader. After the encounter with his grandfather, Kylo Ren felt like his sentences weren't entirely his own anymore. It was like Ben started to wake up and protest against the wickedness, questioning his decisions deep down. Did he really want to do what Plagueis offered?

After the meeting was suspended, only Hux remained at his place, already standing.

"Save the coordinates of this device, and transmit the plan of attact to our confederates." Kylo commanded, stepping next to the General, and lifted the wayfinder towards Armitage. "After that, send it to my quarters."  
After they parted, Kylo needed to go back to his chambers, to meditate and reflect on everything that had happened to him. He needed to clear his mind and prepare himself for the next few days.

Armitage first couldn't believe what a treasure he got. With his quick, strategic thinking, a plan outlined in his mind, while he headed towards his office. Dangerous and risky, but would worth the effort-he thought.

When he reached the place, a small droid had been already waiting for him. The unusual being plied by one wheel and three antennas came out from the back of his cone head. It was white and green.  
Almost six months had passed since the First Order had found this D-O unit -not being in working order- in one of the corners of the Crait base. It had been a useful discovery, because there was only one type of this droid. The technicians had restored then had reprogrammed it and it had become an assistant for Armitage, to store the important data he needed in his everyday life. Such as blueprints, designs, maps and coordinates. Although, the general was thinking of him as an annoying machinery.

"Ma-aster, we-elcome back." D-O greeted Hux on a stammeric, robotic, but naive voice, rolling after the general, who hurried to his desk.

"D-O, you'll have an important mission." Armitage said callously, sitting down in his leather armchair. He put the wayfinder on the floor, next to D-O, and pulled out a wire from one of the storage cases. "You will transmit message to Sinta Glacier Colony."  
D-O bowed his head to the left questioningly, however, Hux attached the cable to a plug on the side of the droid's wheel, and linked the other end to the pyramid.

"Save the coordinates." He ordered, when an unforeseen hologram displayed, filling the room from ceiling to the floor in front of his desk. Armitage gasped. It was a hooded man, sitting in some kind of chair, roundbacked.

"Supreme Leader Snoke..." The general rattled his name, and jumped up from his chair by muscle memory.

"My real name is Darth Plagueis." The sith lord corrected him, talking slowly and ominously. D-O and the wayfinder were hidden by the table, so Plagueis didn't see them. The droid got frightened by the dark aura, and didn't dare to make a sound to reveal himself. Armitage's quick glance towards D-O affirmed the droid's attitude.

"You must have heard about the plan, General." Plagueis claimed.

"Yes, my Lord." Hux replied with a nod.

"Then, you shall cooperate in the final battle as a Commander." This statement felt like a slap on the face for the General. "You're demoted." The sith added smugly.

"But...I've been faithful to the First Order...in my entire life." Hux objected and got red with rage. "Your decision is... unjust."

"Unjust?" Plagueis questioned him, remaining calm. "And I've been too patient to tolerate your many failures. But this time, mistake is not an option."

"I believe that this time I will not fail." Hux reassured him. Or rather, assured himself. He felt like he got nothing to prove to anyone anymore, except himself.

"It is too late." Plagueis said with fake regret. "The one who will lead our fleet to victory is General Enric Pryde." The well-known name for Hux now sounded like poison. "Precise and trustworthy soldier, who was faithful even during the rule of my late-disciple, that despicable Darth Sidius." Then he closed the argument ruthlessly. "My decision is permanent."

The hologramm disappeared, leaving behind a man in discomposure. He sank down into his chair.

"Master?" D-O asked him, his robotic voice mixed with worry for Hux. The reprogramming of the First Order didn't change his likeable characteristics.

The offend Armitage had been trying to repress through the years, now was finally breaking free. The respect and honour he hadn't got from his seniors during his life. The abuse of his father, Ren and Snoke/Plagueis -or whoever he was. The physical and mental pain he had to endure. It was too much.  
It was enough. He decided, letting his intense emotions control him, that no one would abuse and insult him ever again. The universe would finally see his true power as the next Supreme Leader. And the first step for this was to carry out his hazardous plan he had invented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren's hair is like Adam's as Daniel Jones in movie "The Report". So imagine his hair like that if i didn't manage to describe well, again.  
> Hux's appearance is like in tros. The places written here (the Steadfast, the council room, Kylo's quarter etc.) look like in tros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update, and i know that maybe i've already lost my readers. However, i returned for now.
> 
> I'm trying to continue the story, though, i don't know when will the next update come after this, because i'm distracted by many things in my life.
> 
> If you're still here, i'm so so happy, it means a lot.
> 
> So, this is the event that comes after chapter 2. (Because the happenings of chapter 3 were between the first and second chapter.)
> 
> I feel this chapter clumsy but hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and take care! 🙏💗🌸

The Millenium Falcon was waiting for her passengers, standing graciously amongst trees and X-wings, next to the massive headquarter, made of stone. The old ship was in better shape than ever -on the inside- thanks to the months of reparations. Chewbacca and Rose with the assistance of Poe, Rey and Finn had achieved a great result. The upper gunner turret with its weapon -that hadn't been used for more than a decade- was restored. The escape pod Rey had used and had lost during her last confrontation with the First Order, was replaced by a new one that had enough space for two people.

Poe and the others only had time to arm themselves and to pack some foodstuff and beverage for the trip. Poe, Rey, Finn and Rose, with a swiftly rolling BB-8 alongside them, were stroding hurrily towards the freighter. Poe and Finn now wore their favourite leather jackets. Both men armed themselves with blasters, but Poe had attached his lightsaber to his belt too. Rose had a blaster and her favourite stun gun, however, Rey's only weapon was her lightsaber. Despite they were prepared for unexpected events, they hoped that it would not be neccessary to use those instruments.

The quintet went up the ramp and stepped in, one after another. Poe asked Finn and Rose to do a quick check on the inevitable sections of the vehicle, after, he headed towards the cockpit with Rey.

Poe and Rey paused at the entrance of the small room and looked at the pilot's chair, then stared at each other. They remembered back, when they had met the first time, and Rey had insisted to fly. It was like they shared the callback in their minds at the same time. Now the man decided to be a gentleman, bowing his head and pointed with his open palm theatrically.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

"Thanks." Rey said gleefully, and without hesitation, she took quick steps and placed herself in the seat.

"But on the way back, I'm in charge." Poe added.

"Deal." Rey constented, still smiling, when Poe threw himself in the chair next to her. Finn and Rose appeared behind them.

"We're done." Finn stated.

"The ship's ready." Rose claimed proudly, and she exchanged a knowing smile with Finn.

"So we are. More than ever." Affirmed Poe eagerly, and after exchanging a look with Rey, the two of them flipped switches rapidly, activated the shields and started the engines.

"Don't worry, darling, you're gonna fly again." Poe said charmingly to the Falcon, while his fingers moved deftly on the buttons. The commander honoured Han's ship, and that was one of the things Rey liked about him. Her face fell when she realized what she was thinking about and after shaking her head hastily, she clicked the last button. The girl couldn't wait to fly her beloved ship again, when the vehicle came to life with a gentle rumbling.

The trip to the Colony was long and eventless. Finn and Rose sticked together, and sometimes they were with their friends, sometimes they went to play dejarik. BB-8 spent time with both duo.

Rey didn't mind this almost boring way, because they were still tired after their training. She was anxious a bit after what she had experienced, but Poe's presence now made her calm and composed. She didn't understand, that one time the man made her nervous but the other time peaceful.

"Rey...are you alright?" Poe broke the silence first, after an hour of silence, and Rey looked up to meet his plumbless gaze.

"Yes...I'm just...exhausted." The girl confessed with a sigh, and looked away. She let down her guard now, though she thought that it was by weakness.

"Yeah I know. And I also felt that...in the forest." Poe carried on, not finding words to that threatening change in the Force

"It's not Ben." Rey said with certainty. "It's something else. Something more wicked."

"Are you sure?" Poe asked uncredelously, but decided to believe her. "And why do you call him Ben? Does it mean, that...?"

"It's nothing." Rey snapped embarrasedly, because she felt what the man indicated with his unfinished question. She herself didn't even know why she still called her former-ally by his real name. She believed it was only by habit.

Two hours had passed when finally the colony unfolded. It was a settlement, that appeared to be massive icebergs upwards, and also downwards, like it would've been separated horizontally in the middle with a mirror.

"I've got a bad feeling..." Rey didn't finish her sentence, because she got lost in the exceptional view.

"About what?" Asked Poe, raising a brow, and he only took his eyes off of her when she glanced at him.

"About this place." Rey replied simply, sinking back to the pilot's chair. Finn and Rose appeared, and looked out too. The light of this place was somewhat...menacing. This structure of freezing glacier also reminded Rey of the snow on Starkiller base and she decided not to like it.

The horizontal line in the middle was actually the heart of the settlement they entered. The laid rectangle-shaped frozen tunel was like a labirinth, and it was like it had been made for the Falcon, that had comfortably enough space for maneuvering. Along the walls tubes and wires were everywhere.

"I'm taking BeeBee-Ate for the transmission." Said Finn, and after Poe nodded at him, he exited the cockpit, and the droid rolled after him. When they reached their goal, Rey stopped the Falcon.

"I'm going with them." Rose said, and followed her friends. 

She stopped when she found Finn and BeeBee on the corridor, and Finn pushed a bigger button on the wall, that made a round automatic metal door open on the ceiling. The woman shivered, as freezing cold creeped in the entrance, and instantly started to warm her upper arms with her palms. An alien greeted them from about two meters above.

"My friends! Thanks to the Force you're here, huh!" Said Boolio with a wide smile, on a friendly, loud and scratchy voice. His big greenish, reptile-like face was framed by four horns. Two thicker ones on both sides of his head, and two smaller ones on his chin.

"Hi Bolly!" Smiled Rose and waved curtly.

"Boolio, nice to see you!" Said Finn. "Can you give us the message now? We must hurry."

"Of course I can." The alien turned serious. "I now it's important for ya." And in an instant he handed down a thick wire with a plug. Finn grabbed and attached it to BB8. Then Boolio went out of sight, and let them alone during the downloading. Finn and Rose stood there and watched the process in silence, when the man observed that Rose was trembling, and instinctly took off his brown pilot-jacket, placing it around the woman's shoulders.

"Thanks." Rose said, and tugged her arms into the leather sleeves, then added teasingly. "But this way you'll be the one to catch a cold, you dummy."

"Nevermind, it's okay." Finn assured with a grin, and it seemed like Rose's cheeks turned red, and not only because of the cold air. Finn was gazing at her endearingly and Rose didn't look away.

"Sorry for the lazyness of this machinery, but ya know, it's old tech." Boolio reappeared at the entrance, making Finn and Rose break the eye contact to glance up at him, when Boolio added. "Hold on, it's almost done."

The alien couldn't carry on, when they heard a familiar, intimidating sound from the distance. That was when Rey went to them running, and paused there, panting.

"TIE-fighters. We have to leave this place." She said urgingly and sprinted back to the cockpit.

"It's a trap." Boolio realized then shouted. "Get outta here!"

"Oh c'mon!" Finn reacted irately, but luckily the transmission was finished just in time, and Rose unplugged the connector fast, so Boolio could pull back the wire to himself.

"Thank you, pal, we owe you a lot." Finn said to him gratefully.

"You're not, huh. Just win the war!" Boolio told him encouragingly and both of them shut their own doors. Rose and Finn exchanged a knowing look, for they knew what they had to do without Poe saying them to.

"Gunner's turret." Rose said.

"Gunner's turret." Finn confirmed with a firm nod and they ran to the place they mentioned, while BB-8 rolled swiftly towards the cockpit.

Rose entered the ladder tube first, and climbed up, after her, Finn scrambled down to reach his place. They both jumped into the seats and put the comm links on their heads.

"Let's shoot their ass!" Rose yelled into the comm link excitedly and grabbed the gun handles.

"That's the spirit, Rose!" Finn spoke through the device in the same mood, and Rose heard in the man's voice that he was smiling.

"We count on you, guys." Poe joined the comm link chat, meanwhile, he was already sitting in the pilot's chair, when the ship was flying again, and he was maneuvering it in the labirinth skillfully.

Rey liked to watch him conducting, but now it wasn't the time for this. She had to concentrate on helping him and the others to get out of there as soon as possible. The TIE fighters were so near now, and their lasers hit and shook the old freighter. The round droid was rolling back and forth behind them due to the constant turning of the ship.

At the same time, Finn and Rose shot out the enemy's fighters one after another with great team work.

"Poe...there's too many of them! More than a dozen!" Finn yelled blowing up a TIE. "Even with the help of the Force I...

"Hold on, I have a plan. Just stay on target!" Poe replied, when they escaped the tunnels, but the fighters were still after them.

"Watch this!" Rose told Finn, as she targeted one of the closest TIEs and taking a deep breath she fired, destroying the pursuing ship. Finn let out a glad whoop, and Rose was content, for it was her first time using the Falcon's gun in real action, after practicing a lot.

Now Finn shut his eyes, trying to breathe composedly, feeling the Force vibrating around him. As Leia had taught back then. Finn planned to eliminate more than one fighters, and when he felt ready, he opened his eyes and fired.

"Nice one!" Yelled Rey gladly, when two chasers blew up. For next, Rose destroyed an other one.

"Listen, Rey." Poe said seriously, and the girl turned to him. "We gotta skip."

"What?" Rey said and protested. "No! You can't lightspeed skip the Falcon! And Han's ship..."

"We don't have enough time!" Poe cut in with insist, and his hand was already on the hyperdrive handle, not waiting for Rey to say another word. BB-8 was tweeting nerveously behind them. "Hang on!" Poe shouted to everyone and pushed the handle.

**Author's Note:**

> As a beginner writer, i highly appreciate every kind of feedback.  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Take care! 💗🙏


End file.
